Chemistry in the Potions Room
by Tarantallegra13
Summary: DMHG OneShot - Draco and Hermione have to go to the potions lab at night to finish their potions and Draco is bored in the 30 minute waiting period. What will happen when he suggests they play the cliche - Truth or Dare?


Hermione Granger's hair was a disaster. It had so much poof to it, birds could be nesting in it. Of course, that mess of hair was for a pretty good reason. She was presently making a potion in her NEWT level potions class that Snape decided they should try. Although her hair implied otherwise, she was doing better than most of her classmates who had already melted their cauldrons down to piles of molten metal. In fact, Draco Malfoy was the only student left brewing with her.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, if you have completed the potion correctly, then you should have it be a sea green color with a slight mother of pearl tinge to the top." Snape walked over to each potion to ensure this was correct. Not seeing anything wrong, he continued, "please levitate your potions to the holding area. You will need to come into the lab this evening to continue work on them. Although the rest of your classmates have failed, if you manage to succeed you will not have to join them in writing an essay on how exactly you failed at making a NEWT level potion. Do you understand?"

Malfoy and Granger nodded and did as he bade. The class gathered their belongings and left, most of them grumbling at the assignment that Snape had just given them.

"It's not fair. I don't even know what I did wrong" Ron complained heavily.

"You added 16 billywig stings while you were looking at Lavender mate," Harry said with a smirk rivaling that of a Slytherin's.

"Oh, well, can you even blame me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this and tried not to let the pain of Ron's relationship with Lavender show. "Well, now you have to do extra work. Maybe you should have kept your eyes on the volatile potion."

Ron looked at Hermione and said "at least I don't have to go into the potion room with _Malfoy _tonight. Do you want Harry and I to come help you out?"

Hermione choked a laugh back and said "Firstly, if either of the two of you helped me, I would likely be writing that essay with you. Secondly, you should be spending this evening writing the essay, not playing bodyguard, especially for someone who doesn't need it."

Hermione stalked off at that and Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Well, she's right about one thing," Harry said.

"What's that?"

"We would probably destroy her potion."

Ron and Harry both laughed as they continued walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her as she made her way deeper into the dungeons. Malfoy suddenly appeared out of the shadows, causing Hermione to jump back a little.

"Relax, Granger, I was just waiting for you, no point in you having to knock on the door later and destroying my potion."

Hermione was taken aback but entered the potions room, taking the door from Malfoy. They levitated their potions to adjacent tables and continued their work.

"So Granger, no bodyguards tonight?"

Hermione glanced up at Malfoy and glared at him. "No, I convinced them they would do more harm than good tonight."

Malfoy nodded in agreement. They both added an ingredient causing a puff of smoke to expel from their cauldrons. Hermione set a timer with her wand for thirty minutes and the numbers were displayed in mid-air. She sat back on her stool and pulled a book out of her bag and opened it to a pre-marked page.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and moved his stool closer to Granger's table. He put his feet up on the other side of her table, causing her flames around her cauldron to flicker. She shot him a glare and said "Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Granger, I'm bored. As we have to wait for 30 minutes, I propose we play a game."

"What game?"

"Truth or Dare."

"God, Malfoy, could you be more of a cliché? Besides, we only have 28 minutes now and I have a book."

"Ah, but Granger, if you continue trying to read, I will personally see to it that you are in capable of doing so."

"I'd like to see you try."

Malfoy flicked his wand and suddenly all the lights in the room went out. The only light was the tiniest of flickers from the bluebell flames surrounding their cauldrons. It was enough to see each other's outlines and faces, but it wasn't enough to read by. "Truth or dare, Granger."

She shut her book, resigned to being forced to play "truth, Malfoy."

"Are you screwing Weasley or Potter?"

"No to both Malfoy. Both of them have girlfriends."

"Doesn't stop me most of the time."

"You're a pig, truth or dare, Malfoy."

"Truth"

"How many girls have you slept with?"

"None. I've had sex with quite a few though."

Granger shot him a look of distaste, "you know that's what I meant, Malfoy."

"Well, you are the one who phrased the question so poorly, Granger. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Oh, ho…Kiss me."

"Wh-what?"

"you heard me."

"You can't possibly be serious. I mean you can't even want that yourself."

"Don't tell me what I don't want Granger."

"Fine." She leaned over to him and pecked him on the cheek.

He looked indignant.

"Loophole, Malfoy. Truth or dare." She said smiling.

"Dare." He said grumbling.

"Hit yourself with this." She said handing him her book. "In the face."

"Why?"

"Humiliation, Malfoy. At least I was more specific."

"Fine." He took the book and hit himself in the face, not very hard but not too lightly either.

Granger was rolling in laughter when she heard Malfoy say "Truth or dare."

"Dare." She replied, still hiccoughing in laughter.

"Kiss me on the lips, with tongue, until your alarm goes off for our cauldrons."

"Um…"

"Tick tock Granger."

She stood up and Malfoy did as well. They leaned closer as their lips met. She slowly started kissing him lightly. Malfoy threaded his fingers into her nest of hair and pulled on it. She bit down on his lip in surprise and pulled closer. He grasped her neck and she moaned into his mouth. He took advantage and thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring its every crevasse. She fought back with her tongue and they began a dance that most people don't experience outside of the bedroom. He thrust against her hips and she responded by knocking into the table that was still behind her.

Her potion immediately became smoke upon being in contact with flame and was instantly ruined. She looked at it and gasped. Malfoy chuckled and she shot him a glare before walking to his station and knocking his potion over as well. He growled at her and grabbed her shoulders, sliding the cloak off her shoulders.

She shuddered as he began to run his hands over her body. He grinned at her reaction and whispered in her ear "what's wrong Granger?"

He licked a spot below her ear and softly blew on it, causing her head to arch back and her breath to start coming in gasps. She pulled his head towards her and attacked his mouth with hers.

He took full advantage of the situation and kissed her back in earnest. He felt for the buttons of her school uniform and managed to unbutton one of her buttons. He was going for the second one when he heard a bell ringing.

They broke the kiss and Granger smiled at him as she reached for her button. "The timer went off, and we no longer have potions to deal with so I guess I'll see you around Malfoy…"

"Granger…"

"Good luck explaining this in your essay Malfoy."

**AN: This was a plot bunny that came from a strange place and I know it's pretty short but I hope you liked it. Please R&R?**


End file.
